Le jour le plus long du solstice d'hiver
by Ecko-Bulles
Summary: Le liens est ta pierre philosophale, perd le et elle se brise. Rejette le et la mort te prend.  On ne choisis pas son lien. Mais j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose cette histoire de lien. Et toi Derek, qu'en penses tu ? Es tu heureux que je sois ton lien ? Es tu heureux d'être le mien ? OS/NON BETA-READER.


**Le jour le plus long du solstice d'Hiver.**

Résumé :

« Le_ liens_ est ta pierre philosophale, perd le et elle se brise. Rejette le et la mort te prend. »

On ne choisis pas son _lien_. Mais j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose cette histoire de lien. Et toi Derek, qu'en penses tu ? Es tu heureux que je sois ton lien ? Es tu heureux d'être le mien ?

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclaimer : Jeff Davis

Pairing : STEREK (Derek x Stiles)

Warning : -Ma (pour public avertis) : Lemon. -Yaoi (relation HxH) -Léger Horreur.

Auteur : Ecko-**Bulles**-_fromagefondu_

Bêta : ?

Nbs de Chap : 1/? Nbs de mots : 16314. Nbs de page open office : 29.

Note : Se passe après l'épisode 12 de la saison 3.

Note 2 : Mon idée de base m'est venu en écoutant _Ce soir_ de kyo et je ne sais plus dans quel ordre mais il y avait aussi _Dans ma chair_, _Respire_ et _Tout reste à faire_, également de Kyo.

OS STEREK Teen Wolf

_ Derek !

Stiles, haletant, se redressa dans son lit en sursaut, le front mouillé de gouttelette s'écoulant le long de son visage. Il s'y passa une main pour effacer le plus gros de la transpiration, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller correctement et être sûr de sortir de son rêve.

Se remettant doucement, ses pensées redevenant cohérente, il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve mais plus il essayer, plus ses souvenirs étaient confus et finalement il abandonna et parti se rincer le visage au dessus du lavabo, prenant le temps de se regarder dans la glace.

Un premier flash de son rêve le fit reculer et cogner contre la paroi de la douche dans son dos. À la place de voir son reflet dans le miroir, il venait de voir celui de Derek, meurtri de coup et le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le flash terminé, il passa de nouveau sa main sur son visage presque choqué et entra dans la douche pour délasser ses muscles tendu. L'heure avoisiné les 4 heures du matin et il faisait encore nuit noir dehors. Il était pourtant bien conscient que ce recouché ne servirait à rien. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas, son cerveau trop éveillé par son cauchemars qui lui avait paru si réel. Comme si il avait était présent, avait tout vu mais que son corps avait refusé de lui obéir, de réagir durant ce qui se passait alors que ça le révoltait ! Malheureusement, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, enfin juste certaine image lui restaient imprimé sur la rétine :il y avait Derek, sa soeur, la foret, du sang, partout, beaucoup de sang, un odeur de chaire brulé … Et plus il essayé de se rappeler, plus ses souvenir lui échappé ou se mélanger entre eux pour en former d'autre incohérent, tout comme sa mémoire et ses réactions ..

Tout était si confus dans sa tête, il en lâcha la paume de douche et s'arqua vers l'avant, la tête entre les mains venant se cogner une nouvelle fois mais contre la paroi intérieur ce coups si. Douloureusement, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir du sang sur ces mains et coulant dans la douche, se mélangeant avec l'eau au sol. Sa vision se brouilla , il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé et les ferma. En les rouvrant, il remarqua des goutes en tomber. Ces mains frottèrent ces paupières pour voir plus claire et ces mains dégoulinèrent de sang. Il remarqua qu'il pleurait du sang.

Sortant de la douche le plus vite qu'il put, il glissa sur le carrelage en un grand bruit. Tremblant de la tête au pieds et sonné par sa chute, il se releva en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo. Le jeune homme se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace en se tâtant le visage, il n'avait aucune trace de sang.

Rien du tout. Juste lui. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux de soulagement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut encore le visage de Derek qu'il vit, pupille éclaté de terreur en face de lui et recouvert de commotion. Son regard ne put se détacher de celui qui se reflété dans le miroir, sans le vouloir il toucha du bout des doigts sa tempe sur la quel une plaie était ouverte sur le visage de Derek, son regard sembla s'apaiser quelque peu et Derek put fermer les yeux sous la sensation d'effleurement. Il souffla le nom de jeune homme inconsciemment.

« Stiles »

Ce simple nom chuchoté ce répercuta dans la tête du concerné. Il en était persuadé : il avait entendu sa voix ! Il l'avait entendu l'appeler !

Avant de tomber malade, il se sécha et sorti de la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Il s'habilla en vitesse malgré l'heure et commença à harceler Derek pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait. Il laissa un mot pour son père au cas ou il ne repasserait pas chez lui avant d'aller au lycée.

Il bondit dans sa voiture, il se passait quelque chose et il avait envie d'avoir le coeur net sur l'état de l'Alpha. Surtout qu'il ne répondait pas à ces texto.

Oui bon, il était 4h30 du matin mais même! Il démarra et fonça vers la foret pour aller chez le loup. Il rigola nerveusement, se sentant être le petit chaperon rouge jouant à un jeu dangereux avec le loup … N'étant pas très loin, il fut arrivé en moins de 15 minutes à la forêt et entama le chemin, plein phare dans la boue avec sa jeep, le coeur battant effrayé au possible par son bad trip. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie -aussi ironique soit-elle- c'était de voir le loup. L'attendre sur le perron se levant à son arrivé et le prenant dans ses bras pour calmer sa crise de panique.

Mais il n'y avait personne dehors. Et personne ne vint réagir en entendant sortir son coeur de sa poitrine. Littéralement, un nouveau flash d'horreur le pris au trip alors qu'il regardait sa main posé sur son coeur. Ses doigts pénétrèrent sans mal la chaire et ses côtes se brisèrent sous les coups répété que leur portait le muscle vital. Stiles pu tâter son coeur pulsait avec la pulpe de ces doigts et il l'attrapa au creux de sa mains sans pouvoir contrôler ces mouvement cauchemardesque. Il vit sa deuxième main venir écarter les chaires tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal d'extirper son coeur de sa cage thoracique. Des larmes coulait abondamment de ses yeux, son souffle était si court qu'il lui brulait la gorge et les poumons. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir son muscle pulsait dans ses mains, le sang dégoulinant entre ses doigts et le trou béant dans sa poitrine qui le faisait affreusement souffrir. Levant son regard pour ne plus voir ces mains, il regarda son reflet dans le par-brise et la forêt plongée dans la nuit derrière la vitre. Reposant ces yeux une demi-seconde, n'arrivant toujours pas à calmer la crise, il réitéra et fixa son reflet. Il cligna des yeux et vit de nouveau Derek et son visage meurtrit, il avait une arcade sourcilière fendu et ouverte, son nez saignait abondamment, du sang coulait de la commissure de ces lèvres, une plaie sur la pommette assez profonde et un oeil au beurre noir.

Sa contemplation terminé, il entendit l'homme l'appelait une nouvelle fois, avec un timbre de voix si faible, qu'il dut retenir sa respiration pour l'entendre.

« Stiles »

Se concentrant sur cette voix, Stiles espéré que Derek l'appela encore une fois. Il n'était pas encore calmé mais il sentait qu'il lui suffisait d'une fois encore pour qu'il reflue sa crise de panique.

« Stiles »

Cette fois ce fut la bonne. Derek avait réussi à le faire ce concentrer assez pour qu'il en arrête de respirer pour l'entendre. Il réussi à calmer les battement de son coeur et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal.

Envoyant un nouveau texto à Derek, le jeune homme descendit, encore un peu fébrile de sa voiture et pénétra dans la maison brulé.

_**69**_

Derek l'avait bien compris, la première fois, il n'avait pas saisi dans la salle de bain pourquoi il avait vu Stiles. Puis il avait réfléchit et compris. Stiles était le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là. Le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait, passerait et était passé. Et surtout, il y avait bien une raison expliquant que ce soit lui et pas un autre.

Un lien l'unissait à Stiles.

La dessus, il n'avait aucune explication et ne savait même pas quel lien il pouvait partageait avec lui, ou plutôt, il en avait une vague idée mais refuser d'y croire. _Il refuser de l'accepter_.

À peine vingts minutes plus tard, il eu comme un choque électrique non douloureux et il sentit son coeur et son souffle accélérer inconsciemment. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur Sttiles, il l'appela une première fois sans que cela ne modifie quoi que ce soit et en voyant Stiles au fond de sa rétine, paupière close, il l'appela une nouvelle fois plus assuré et son coeur se calma. Sa vision se brouilla, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir de nouveau ses « kidnappeurs et tortionnaire » en face de lui. Sachant ce qu'il l'attendait, il ferma les yeux en déglutissant douloureusement, suppliant mentalement Stiles de le retrouver le plus vite possible. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'un craquement sonore raisonna.

_**69**_

Alors qu'il avançait pour entrer dans la battisse détruite, une vive douleur lui pris à la cuisse et il se massa légèrement le muscle avant de se réfugier sous le toit, quelque goutes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il pleuvait averse et très vite il observa qu'a certain endroits, il pleuvait sous le toit et le bois à ces endroit là était pourris et effrité. Il se sentit vite apaisé dans le lieux en se rendant compte que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait pas eu un des ces horrible flash. Rassuré de se dire qu'il ne s'était peut-être rien passé ici, il avança pour visiter le lieux. Il n'y avait personne entre les murs mais le calme l'apaisé. Un silence reposant régnait, seul les nombreux clapotis rapide de la pluie s'abattant contre les murs l'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pensées silencieuse. Avançant dans la maison, il passait régulièrement ses doigts le long des murs, ressentant sous la pulpe de ces doigts le bois noircit par les flammes qui avait brulé les murs. N'ayant pas de nouveau flash d'horreur, ou pouvant l'aider à trouver Derek. Il consulta son téléphone mais aucun nouveau message. Il s'observa un instant dans l'écran noir de son téléphone pour y voir Derek lui dire où il était mais rien ne vint. Il écouta le silence religieusement pour l'entendre l'appelait mais n'entendit que le son de la pluie. Légèrement déstabilisé de ne pas contrôler ces cauchemars éveillé, il s'affala sur le seul mobilier présent : un vieux canapé en cuir abîmé et déchiré par endroit laissant en voir sortir la mousse.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé et les rouvrit quelque instant plus tard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendormir dans le sofa. Ses orteils était mouillé et il avait l'impression de flotter dedans. Regardant ces chaussures, il remarqua qu'elle était noyé sous l'eau qui lui arrivait maintenant aux chevilles. La pluie frappait les carreaux si fort qu'elle aurait pu les casser et entrait par tout les pores de la maison. Bientôt elle lui arriva aux genoux et il décida de ne pas rester là et monta à l'étage, sans trop se presser, une boule au ventre, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qui était du rêve ou de la réalité.

Il passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la vieille rampe en bois tandis qu'il monté les marches une par une, l'eau inondant la maison le suivant de peu et les grincement du bois sous ses pieds cassant le silence de la pluie diluvienne.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'arrêta en face d'une porte en bois, il lui sembla que l'eau avait arrêté de monter bien qu'il pleuvait encore à l'extérieur. Il posa sa main sur la poignet, s'apprêtant à entrer quand un flash d'horreur le pris soudainement aux trip, il voyait du sang partout sur la porte, des traces de main ensanglanté sur la porte, des trainé au sol aussi large qu'un corps puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Stiles dû retenir un hoquet de terreur en voyant Derek incontinent et visiblement … mort ? Sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme qui semblait peiné à le porter. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant et héla quelqu'un mais il n'entendait rien. Puis un autre homme apparu dans son champs de vision, il lui sembla le connaître mais ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus. La jeune femme appela une nouvelle fois en regardant dans sa direction, et cette fois-ci Stiles baissa les yeux sans même savoir pourquoi, il n'avait visiblement plus le contrôle de son corps.

C'est là qu'il vit ces mains, elles étaient pleine de sang, par réflexe, il en plaqua une sur sa bouche, s'étalant ainsi du sang sur tout le visage, le goût métallique du liquide lui arriva jusqu'au fond de la gorge et il ne put retenir une moue dégouté par ce schéma. Son t-shirt était également couvert de sang et il remarqua une plaie à son flanc assez profonde qui le faisait saigné abonnement. La vue d'autant de sang sortant de son corps et surement l'impression également, le firent rapidement perdre connaissance et il s'écrasa mollement sur le parquet en face de la porte qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

« Stiles »

Une nouvelle fois il entendit la vois l'appelait.

« Stiles »

Cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il aimait entendre, même pour l'écouter ronchonner.

« Stiles Stilinski ! »

Une larme lui échappa avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'appelait. Il était seul dans la demeure des Hale. Seul avec son imagination qui lui jouait de bien vilains tours. Bien sûr qu'il avait l'impression que cette voix était réel, elle lui donnait même l'impression que l'homme qui l'appelait était proche de lui, qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille son surnom.

« Stiles »

Encore une fois et il se mit à pleurer franchement, ce demandant au passage ce qu'il faisait là, à vrai dire il avait espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve de plus et qu'il se réveillerait au chaud , sous ces couettes, chez lui avec son père à ces côtés qui l'aurait entendu hurler.

Mais non, il était seul, dans le froid, il regarda ces mains, ses vêtements, son flanc, la porte, le sol, aucune trace de sang. Il écouta le silence, aucune voix, aucune respiration, aucun bruit de pas, la pluie avez cassez son vacarme. Il passa la tête entre les rambardes de la mezzanine pour regarder au rez-de-chaussé, aucune trace d'inondation. Il avait simplement tout rêvé. Tout inventé.

Il avait pourtant eu tellement l'impression que c'était réel … Plus personne ne l'appelait désormais.

Ce qui lui donna la triste impression que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mouillant le haut de son t-shirt et brouillant sa vision. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur ces deux mains puis en s'aidant de la rambarde, restant ainsi quelque instant, le temps de faire passer son vertige. Puis il sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure car visiblement le soleil était levé.

Huit heures dix.

Génial, il était en retard. Bon et bien retard pour retard, sa curiosité lui cria d'aller voir derrière la porte toujours fermé en face de lui. Ses larmes avait cessez..

Heureusement et malheureusement pour lui, aucun flash ne le fit bondir lorsqu'il entoura la poignet de ses doigts gelé. Il ouvrit la porte et une déception immense lui noua la gorge. Cette pièce, c'était la chambre de Derek. Mais il n'y avait pas Derek. Enfaite il n'y avait personne. La seul chose qui attira son regard fut le lit, ses draps n'était pas fait, les tiroirs de la commode était ouvert et les vêtements non plié dedans mais pas de trace de lutte en sois. C'était plus comme une chambre qui n'était pas rangé simplement. Il pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce. En étant ici, il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de l'homme, de le connaître un peu mieux. Sa main s'égara sur le lit, passant sur les couvertures défaite puis en dessous, mais elles étaient froide. Le corps chaud qui avait dormi là la dernière fois l'avait quitté il devait y avoir de ça plusieurs heures au moins car il n'y avait aucune trace de chaleur. Sa main passa aussi sur l'oreiller, mais il était sec. Soit Derek ne bavait pas durant son sommeil, soit, ça confirmait son hypothèse selon laquelle il l'avait quitté longtemps avant. Ou alors, une autre idée germa dans sa tête, le refroidissent considérablement … Soit … Derek n'avait simplement pas passé sa nuit là.

Continuant sa visite en ignorant sa dernière pensé, il ouvrit le seul tiroir et rougit instantanément. Un préservatif non usagé était présent, trônant seul au fond du tiroirs, un instant il s'assit pour regarder le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre brisé. Il observa son reflet, plus rouge que d'habitude et s'étala sur le lit. S'arrêtant de réfléchir quelque seconde lorsque son dos rencontra la surface moelleuse et froide. Il s'apprêtait à se relever en soupirant lorsqu'il senti un creux dans son dos.

Pas un creux comme l'empreinte de Derek sur le même matelas qu'il utilisait depuis des années (bien qu'elle soit présente aussi) mais plus comme un renflement dû à un creux qu'il y avait dans le matelas. Tâtant avec ces mains, il constata et curieux, ne put se retenir de soulevait le draps pour regarder en dessous. La fouine était trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter . Ce qu'il y trouva coupa court à ces pensées et il se sentit coupable de fouiner dans la chambre de Derek. Ceci dit, ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Inconsciemment, il savait que personne ne viendrait le trouver ou le déranger ici. Dans la poche qui était creusé dans le matelas, Stiles y trouva un cadre avec une vieille photo dedans. Sur la photo, il y avait visiblement toute la famille de Derek. L'homme y étant plus jeune et un sourire radieux sur le visage. Contrastant fortement avec le Derek d'aujourd'hui qui ne souriait pas. Une jeune fille était présente sur la droite, beaucoup plus enfantine qui tenait la main de Derek. À ces trais de famille, il reconnu la petite soeur supposa t-il.

Il y avait une autre jeune fille sur la gauche de Derek et il reconnu Laura que les chasseurs avait tué l'année dernière. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il lui sembla la reconnaître dans l'hallucination qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Au même moment, il lâcha le cadre qui s'écrasa au sol en ayant un nouveau flash. Il revoyait une infime partit de son rêve précèdent l'ayant mis K.O .

Il revit la jeune femme qui semblait parler à quelqu'un derrière lui avec Derek sur l'épaule. Son cerveau qui tournait à plein regime fit vite le lien. Cette jeune femme qu'il avait vu enlever Derek; C'était sa soeur !

Ces yeux s'ouvrir en grand, choqué, alors qu'il revenait à lui dans la chambre de Derek. Il observa désolé le cadre brisé à ses pieds et ramassa l'éclat de verre à ces pieds. Forcement, il se coupa en l'attrapant et il ramassa le cadre. Au dos de la photo, il y avait une note coincé dans le cadre.

« À celui qui trouve ça, trouve ma vie »

FIN 1er CHAPITRES

N'y tenant pas compte, Stiles voulu ranger le cadre brisé là où il l'avait trouvé mais un petit objet caché au fond lui fit arrêter son geste. Il s'agissait d'un petit anneaux glissé dans une chaine pour être porté en pendentif. Le jeune homme pris l'objet au creux de ses mains puis se l'attacha autour du cou. Étonnamment il n'avait eu aucun flash. Certainement parce qu'il ne devait pas pouvoir en avoir de l'enfance de Derek mais seulement pour le retrouver vivant avant ce soir. Il savait le temps compté. Satisfait, il remit le cadre photo là où il l'avait trouvé et referma la cachette, remettant le draps pour laisser comme lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'endroit.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la commode, curieux quant à la vie de Derek, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que des vêtements dedans Il en porta un à son nez et en inspira le parfum avec tout l'aire que pouvait contenir ses poumons. Oh oui, il aimait l'odeur de Derek ! Une fois de plus satisfait et complètement sous le charme de l'odeur de Derek, il quitta les lieux, se souvenant qu'il avait cours et accessoirement qu'il était en retard … Refermant les portes derrière lui, il rejoignit sa jeep et grimpa dedans, envoyant encore un sms à Derek avec l'espoir qu'il lui réponde.

Il démarra et quitta les lieux pour arriver à 8h49 devant son lycée. Il retira le contact mais avant de pouvoir descendre, un énorme cris de douleur lui arracha les cordes vocal, alors qu'il tombait à Terre de sa voiture. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. L'horrible douleur qu'il avait au flanc le faisait se rouler au sol en tenant ses côtes qui saignait. Une plaie semblait y être apparu, peut profonde mais tellement douloureuse !

« Stiles, Stiles, désolé Stiles ! »

Un nouveau cris plus fort plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir hurler. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se blesser, ni même pourquoi il avait aussi mal et encore moins pourquoi Derek l'appelait et s'excusait … Il ne comprenait rien à part sa douleur qui ne diminué pas !

Bientôt il vit Scott arriver du coin de l'oeil, il semblait affolé de le voir dans un tell état et visiblement, il n'était pas dans une de ses hallucinations car Scott voyait aussi bien que lui la plaie à son flanc. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui enlever un peu de douleur et quand il put se relever, il le poussa dans la jeep avant d'y monter à son tours. Le jeune loup, comprenant l'urgence, l'emmena directement chez le vétérinaire, peut-être que lui saurait pourquoi il était dans cet état de souffrance.

_ Youhou, Stiles ! Stiles tu m'entends reste avec moi Stiles on arrive !

Malgré sa douleur, il arrivait à comprendre ce que son amis lui répété mais bientôt la douleur revint de plus belle lui faisant fermer les yeux complètement de douleur. Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent car Stiles senti qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps conscient avec cette douleur. Au même moment où il se sentait partir, la portière s'ouvrit et les bras de Stiles le maintient encore un peut conscient alors qu'ils entraient dans la clinique. Cela dit, il l'entendit braillé mais ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait, incapable de réfléchir, ses yeux tournèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscient . Scott sembla le capter car il n'attendit pas l'arrivé du vétérinaire et passa la petite portière d'accueil et allongea le corps qu'il avait dans les bras sur la table d'osculation, bien qu'elle soit un peu petite et que les jambes ballottaient, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiété Scott à ce moment là.

Très vite le propriétaire des lieux arriva.

_ En effet, c'est une urgence que tu m'amène là!Que lui arrive t-il ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, j'étais en cours, et à un moment, je l'ai entendu hurler alors je suis sorti de cours pour aller voir et je l'ai trouvé par terre à côté de sa jeep, hurlant de douleur et il avait déjà cette plaie au ventre. Je n'en sais pas plus, je l'ai amener ici et il est inconscient.

_ Et tu l'as amener ici parce que tu penses que sa blessures à un rapport avec le surnaturel et que ce n'est pas de l'ordre de l'hôpital de comprendre ce qu'il a ?

Le loup hocha la tête tant dis que l'autre homme l'auscultait. Il l'observa faire quelque piqures et quelque secondes suffirent à ce que les yeux de Stiles arrêtent de tourner et ces paupières tombent close.

**666**

_ Derek ! Donne lui ce qu'il veut !

Aucune réponse ne vint …

_ Derek !

**666**

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Stiles émergea enfin, plissant les yeux sous la vive douleur qui lui brulait toujours dans le bas des côtes.

_ Dr Deaton, il est réveillé !

_ J'arrive.

Stiles qui papillonnait des yeux face à la lumière et entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Comprenant où il se trouvait et qui était resent, il sentit venir les explications et sa tête tourna lorsqu'il voulu s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Toujours une main sur le flanc, il commença.

_ Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est arrivé, ni pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal, ni pourquoi j'ai encore mal, ni pourquoi j'ai des hallucinations dans lequel je vois et j'entends Derek … Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas rien et bordel j'ai encore mal !

_ Calme toi deux secondes Stiles, respire et prend le temps de nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

_ Je viens de vous le dire ! J'ai , je … Je … C'est compliqué mais Derek à des problèmes ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! Faut l'aider ! Faut le retrouver ! Il va, Il est, faut, c'est .. !

La tête lourd du jeune homme confus tomba entre ces deux mains. Il semblait perdu et cette constatation ébranla l'esprit du vétérinaire.

_ Genim Stilinski ! Une chose à la fois, exprime toi clairement et doucement. Ça n'ira pas plus vite si on ne te comprend pas.

Stiles compta donc son rêve au deux hommes qui l'écoutèrent attentivement de son rêve mouvementé jusqu'à son malaise sur le parking du lycée. Les deux hochèrent la tête convaincu. Ou presque.

_ Stiles, tu t'inquiètes trop pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine, il s'est peut-être juste éclipsé je ne sais où comme il fait d'habitude dans les montagnes et blabla ..

_ Si tu ne veux pas m'aider Scott, je ne t'y force pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce qui m'arrive à un lien avec ce qu'il lui arrive et je ne veux pas me sentir coupable si ont, si je le retrouve mort, car j'aurais au moins essayé de le récupéré vivant.

_ Stiles attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais !

_ Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne vas pas m'aider à retrouver _mon alpha_ .

La porte de l'entrée du cabinet se referma presque en claquant. À travers la vitre, on voyait que la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Il soupira ne sachant vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, il d'inquiété beaucoup pour son meilleurs ami qui avait l'air de croire dure comme fer à ces hallucinations et notamment à l'appellation qu'il avait utilisé avant de quitter le cabinet « _mon alpha_ » qui lui tournait dans la tête. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître l'attachement qu'il portait à l'alpha, il lui sembla même que son esprit comparait cela à sa relation avec Allison mais il chassa cette idée. Derek ne partagerait jamais ces sentiments.

Et de l'autre côté, il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il soit arrivé quelque choser à Derek, jusque là, il l'avait toujours vu vivre, survivre à des blessures mortel, même pour un loup-garou alors trouver des solutions à des causes perdus lorsqu'il était plus en dangé qu'on pourrait le penser. Pour toute ces raisons, Scott avait du mal à se résoudre à penser que l'alpha puisse avoir des problèmes dont il ne puisse se sortir seul.

_**69**_

Stiles n'en revenait pas ! Scott, son meilleur ami et partenaire des 400 coups, soutient son plus fidèle avait … refusé de l'aider à retrouver Derek Hale. Bien ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se débrouillerait tout seul! C'est la tête haute mais tout de même déçu qu'il avait quitté le vétérinaire pour retomber sous un rideaux de pluie. Quelque secondes suffirent à le détremper d'une eau glaciale que le vent froid d'hiver refroidissait encore plus. Des tremblements surprirent son corps, ses dents claquèrent et il sentait qu'il ne sentirait bientôt plus ces extrémité congelé.

« Stiles ! Aide-moi ! »

Instantanément le jeune homme se stoppa pour essayer de se concentrer sur la voix de Derek qui l'appelait, voulant lui aussi lui faire passer un message. Son visage s'était penché vers le sol, il regardait ses pieds, et vit son reflet déformé dans une flaque d'eau, ses sourcils froncé en une expressions contrarié, n'arrivant pas à avoir cette sensation d'entrer dans la tête de Derek pour s'adresser à lui. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il vit son reflet alterné avec celui de Derek défiguré dans la flaque. La pluie tombée toujours aussi durement. Une douleur lui arracha de nouveau un cris puissant et il tomba à genoux en face de leur reflet, une main sur le pansement devenu rouge délavé à son côté. Bordel ce que ça lui faisait mal ! À travers sa douleur, une question lui échappa dans un halètement de souffrance.

_ Bordel … De … Derek ! Dis moi où t'es ! Sis moi quoi faire pour te retrouver ! Pour t'aider ! Je ne … Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne comprend pas où je dois chercher … Aide-moi à t'aider !

Mais seul une vive douleur lui répondit et il se releva douloureusement quittant son reflet seul de la flaque de sang.

Instinctivement, il attrapa l'anneau qu'il portait en pendentif et le serra plus fort qu'il le pouvait entre ses mains gelé, se faisant une marque bleu dans le cou. Il cessa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste et se retourna vers la flaque qu'il avait précédemment vu de sang pour n'y voire que de l'eau … Cependant son pansement était bel et bien de nouveau rouge signifiant que sa blessure n'était pas prête de guérir.

La pluie battant toujours, il songea à retourner en cours mais évacua cette idée bien vite, sachant que si Scott ne voulait l'aider, alors aucun des bêtas ne le voudrait. Décidant de se mettre à l'abri, il retourna chercher sa jeep toujours sur le parking du vétérinaire et laissa ses pensées le guider jusqu'au manoir Hale. Sur le chemin, il essaya de comprendre, pourquoi il voulait absolument et irrationnellement retrouver Derek Hale vivant au prix de sa vie ? À près tout, jusque là, Derek ne leur avait apporter que des ennuis ! Ce n'était qu'une source de problème alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? S'en inquiété au lieux de le laisser crever au fond d'un caniveaux comme ce mérite ?

« Merde ! » se raisonna t-il, venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Avait-il le droit de souhaiter ça à un être humain ? Bien qu'à y réfléchir pas si humain que ça … Mais enfin bref ! Non ! Il ne devait pas se relâcher ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner alors qu'il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir le sauver ! A sa place Derek aurait fait pareil, il le savait au fond de lui.

« Écoute ton cœur me retrouver Stiles »

Son pouls accéléra considérablement, son cœur battant si fort qu'il en voyait les contractions soulever sa cage thoracique à son rythme effréné. Il stoppa son véhicule au milieu des bois le temps que sa crise passe. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pendant que sa crise continué d'augmenter : qu'est-ce que voulait dire Derek par là ? Écouter son cœur ? Comment comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, si tant est qu'il lui dise quelque chose ! Et commet son cœur pouvait-il savoir où se trouvait _son alpha_ alors que son cerveau non ? Et pourquoi Derek s'obstinait-il à lui parler par énigme au lieu de lui dire clairement où il était ? Et …

Mais son fils de pensée fut coupé par cette atroce douleur qui ré-afflua sur sa blessure. Il baissa la tête et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, sur ces deux jambes, ses muscles était sectionnait tout autour du fémur (os de la cuisse), les sièges était couvert de sang et ses pieds baignait dans son propre sang. Son flanc était lacéré de tel façon qu'on aurait presque vu les boyaux sortir et la plaie remonter maintenant jusqu'à son nombril. Un lambeau de tissus lui servait de t-shirt déchiqueté de partout sous lesquels au même endroit était apposé des blessures plus ou moins profonde sur son torse, son dos, ses bras … Partout, il n'y avait pas une parcelle de peau qui n'était pas écorché ! Son pouls accéléra lorsqu'il senti la douleur revenir sur ces côtes qu'il entendait se briser une à une. Il essaya de se sortir de ce calvaire mais les muscles de ces jambes de ces jambes était incapable de capter une quelconque connexions avec le cerveau et refusèrent de lui obéir, il avait tout de même réussi à ouvrir sa portière, mais à se moment là, un vacarme assourdissant lui fit relever la tête pour regarder à travers le par-brise et il ne put retenir un cris d'horreur. Sur son capot venait de tomber du ciel le corps de Derek, déformant a carrosserie sous l'impact, il eu l'impression que ces yeux allez sortir de leurs orbite et il se maudit pour se sentir inutile ! Là, maintenant tout de suite, il voulait sortir de ce cauchemars une bonne fois pour toute et ne jamais y revenir si c'était pour que son cerveau créer de tel atrocité ! Derek visiblement pas si mort que ça tourna sa tête vers lui, toujours déformé par la violence qu'il avait subit, ces yeux était rouge sang d'un mort vivant non d'un alpha en santé. À cette vue, ces yeux pourtant resté sec jusque la, se mouillèrent de larmes qui glissèrent avec facilité sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

« Stiles, ferme tes yeux et calme toi. »

La voix calme et posé de Derek, contrastant affreusement avec son état, résonna au fond de son crâne. Exécutant malgré lui l'ordre, il ferma le plus fort qu'il le put ces paupières pour quitter ce cauchemars. Il se concentra sur la phrase que Derek venait de lui envoyer, sentant déjà le changement et le calme peu à peu de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration. Il n'osa tout de même pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de revenir directement en plein cauchemars.

Il fallait dire que la situation ne s'y prêté étrangement pas non plus, il était seul, presque perdu au milieu des bois, en hallucination, le solstice d'hiver faisait tomber bas le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les nuages gris presque noir, et les branchages endormis, donnant presque une impression de nuit. Et puis si les loups-garou existait alors pourquoi pas d'autre monstre pire que ceux-là ? Son cœur ré-accéléra avec sa respiration rien qu'à cette idée mais les mots de Derek s'imposèrent au calme dans son cœur qui se calma immédiatement.

Ne cessant de ressasser les mots que Derek lui avait envoyé depuis le matin, il ouvrit ces yeux, le plus doucement qu'il le put, redoutant son imaginaire volatil. Il ralluma le moteur de sa jeep et se laissa guider par ces pensées qui, comme il s'y attendait, le conduire directement dans la demeure des Hale. Il se gara à côté de la camaro de Derek qui étrangement attira son attention. C'était une des affaires de l'alpha qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Dans son élan (et à vrai dire, il laissa son esprit e guider, ne comprenant de toute façon plus rien à ces agissement ou ces comportements), Stiles posa sa main sur la carrosserie délicatement alors que la pluie recommencé à tomber en petite gouttelette. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le corps de Derek inconscient voir peut-être mort, rien n'était moins sur aujourd'hui. Étrangement , le jeune homme senti cet fois ci son rythme cardiaque descendre dangereusement, sa respiration suivi comme si il cherchait plus que tout à être discret Une main sur sa bouche pour retenir les sons horrifié au fond de sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la sœur de Derek apparu de derrière un arbre et sans lui adresser un regard, elle ouvrit la portière pour en tirer le corps en soupirant. Une trainé de sang suivi les deux corps qui s'apprêtèrent à se retirer dans les bois sombre.

_ Hey ! Les interpella Stiles sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille sembla chercher la voix autour d'elle sans savoir d'où elle venait, regardant dans sa direction comme si elle regardé plus derrière lui que lui même ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur sa lancé alors que la jeune femme qui s'était arrêté, commençait à reprendre son ascension vers les bois.

_ Ouais toi là ! Arrête toi !

Elle releva la tête comme pour essayer de capter une odeur mais ces sourcils se froncèrent et bien vite elle commença à se transformer en loup-garou.

Stiles lui, ne savait plus vraiment si il était dans le réel ou l'imaginaire, il optait plus pour la deuxième option mais son esprit cherché des réponses et peut-être que son imaginaire l'aiderait dans cette tâche.

_ Dis moi où tu l'emmènes!Dis moi où il est vraiment ! Dis moi … Dis moi ce que vous voulez de lui ! Je … je veux savoir !

La sœur de Derek lâcha complètement le corps de l'alpha en montrant les crocs, cherchant dans toute les directions, attentive au moindre son, odeur, mouvement. Stiles reconnu bien là, l'attitude du loup mais semblant invisible pour elle, il commença à s'avancer vers le corps de Derek.

_ Montre toi ! Hurla t-elle de rage.

_ Montre le moi ! Répliqua Stiles avec presque autant de rage.

Au moment ou il allait poser une main sur le corps de l'alpha, celui-ci se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux blanc et retomba lourdement. Stiles recula effrayé alors que le corps de Derek convulsait, se recouvrant de sang rouge et noir et s'étouffant dans ce qu'il vomissait.

Le dos de Stiles heurta quelque chose et il fit presque un bond en l'aire de surprise. Il décomposa lentement son mouvement pour se retourner, appréhendant ce qu'il allait voir.

Évidement il lâcha un cris d'horreur en tombant sur le corps de Laura, dont la moitié supérieur était pendu , tranché en deux, les boyaux pendant et dégoulinant de sang, traçant une spirale au sol avec les intestins toujours rattaché au reste du cadavre suspendu.

Il fut coupé dans on élan de contemplation de cette scène macabre lorsque la main de Cora le ramena à la réalité en se posant sur son épaule, il sursauta en poussant un cris suraigüe qui vrilla les tympans de la louve avant de complètement revenir à la réalité. Ces paupières s'ouvrir douloureusement et il amorça un mouvement pour se relever alors que ces genoux était à terre mais arrêta son geste en tombant à terre, roulé en boule.

_ _Stiles ! Stiles lève toi ! Tout de suite Stiles, il faut partir ! Maintenant !_

Les mains de l a soeur de Derek vinrent l'aider à se relever en le soutenant par sous les aisselles mais Stiles semblait impossible de se porter sur ces jambes et son cerveau ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus, elle le hissa sur son dos et commença à courir pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible, elle posa le jeune homme sur le siège passagé et pris le volant de la camaro de Derek qu'elle démarra en trombe avant de détaller et rejoindre la route pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et … Non, elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Bref, une de ces mains glissa (sans arrière pensé) sur la cuisse de Stiles pour essayer de le ramener au moment présent pour qu'il lui explique.

Au contact, Stiles sembla sortir de sa transe et bondit contre la portière complètement paniqué.

_ Stiles, de-stresse, tout va bien, t'es vivant, je suis vivante et personne ne nous court après … Pour l'instant.

La crise de panique qui avait commencé à refluer au début de la phrase fut ravivé par les derniers mots murmuré de Cora. Là maintenant tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul son de sa gorge et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que Cora lui raconte tout, qu'elle lui explique … Elle avait l'aire d'être au courant alors elle allait lui expliquer, elle allait l'aider à retrouver Derek ! Il fallait qu'elle l'aide ! Il avait besoin d'aide …

_ Détend toi et écoute moi attentivement ok ?

Incapable de sortir un mots, Stiles acquiesça de la tête.

_ Bon, avant tout, tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais enfoncé dans les bois comme ça.

_ Je … C'est … Que … Je …

_ Dis le comme tu l'as vu.

_ Derek ! Faut trouver Derek et … et … Laura ! Ta sœur, sa sœur ! C'est elle ! C'est elle qui à enlever Derek et … et … Ils vont le tuer ce soir ! Je le sais ! Cora ai...aide-moi ! Faut que tu me crois ! Faut le retrouver ! Scott il a … Il m'a pas cru mais Cora toi tu vas m'aider hein ?

_ Calme toi bordel ! Ça va ! Je sais que Derek a était enlevé ! Mais y a plein de truc que tu sais et tu vas m'aider à le retrouver et surtout m'expliquer comment tu sais tout ça !

_ Je … C'est lui … Il … Derek … Ma tête !

Le jeune homme se pris la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire ni même sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Derek …

_ Oh non ! Ne me dis pas … Stiles. Derek, est-ce que tu l'entends te parler parfois dans ta tête ?

Acquiescement positif.

_ Et … Cora sembla réfléchir à ses mots. Et, tu comprends clairement ce qu'il te dis ?

_ Mouais … Même si il parle par énigme et que je ne saisi pas bien parfois pourquoi il dit certaine chose … Pourquoi ?

_ Oh bordel ! Je ne pensais pas un jour voir ça de mes yeux vivant ! Surtout pas entre Derek et toi …

_ Mais quoi bordel ! Tu vas m'expliquer ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce matin, tu t'es réveillé après avoir rêvé de son enlèvement ? Vrai ?

Acquiescement positif.

_ Bon, et que c'est-il passé depuis ? A part la voix de Derek je veux dire. Il n'y a rien eu de bizarre ?

_ Des flashs.

_ Des flashs ? Répéta la sœur du disparu.

_ Oui des flashs d'hallucinations ! D'horreur ! Comme des cauchemars que je vivrais, ou je verrais tout … C'est horrible ! Mais quel rapport avec Derek ? Bien que souvent il soit dans ces flashs et …

_ Stop Stiles. Le rapport entre Derek et tes flashs c'est _Le Lien_.

_ Quoi ? Quel lien ? C'est quoi un lien ?

_ Personne ne t'as expliqué ce qu'était un lien entre les loups ? Non, tu m'étonnes, Derek n'a pas dû en parler à la meute à cause de Scott et Alison.

_ Quel rapport avec Scott et Alison ?

_ Ils sont ensemble mais n'ont pas de « lien », Derek n'en a pas parlé parce que ça aurait surement crée le chaos dans la meute.

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc Derek est ton lien et toi tu es le lien de Derek.

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc ? Tu ne comprend toujours pas ? Vos âmes sont inexorablement liés entre elles !

_ Et donc ? S'impatienta le plus jeune.

_ Tu es le seul à pouvoir retrouver Derek ! Bordel, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Mais explique moi alors ! Comment je dois faire ?

_ Écoute ton instinct ! Laisse toi guider par ton cœur ! Entend sa voix ! Suis tes « flashs » !

_ Vous êtes des marrants les Hale hein ! Je fais ça comment moi ? J'y comprend rien à tout ça !

La louve se cogna le front contre la paume de sa main de désespoir face à la stupidité de l'humain.

_ Je viens de te le dire triple buse ! Pour le liens avec Derek, je vais lui laisser t'expliquer ce que c'est quand on l'auras trouver, ça te motivera peut-être?

_ Non mais on parle de la vie de ton frère là ! Comment tu peux être aussi certaines que je vais réussir à le retrouver hein ?

_ Mais t'es vraiment débile ou quoi ? C'est parce que tu es le lien de Derek que j'en suis certaine !

_ Bah le lien jusque là il m'a pas encore servi à le retrouver ! Par contre me traumatiser ça oui !

_ On va essayer encore ok ?

Cora gara la voiture sur le bas côté de la route et ils descendirent.

Au moment où Stiles claqua sa portière, il se retourna pour de nouveau voir une scène macabre. Des griffures de monstre avait entaillé la carrosserie, des traces de sang maculé ça et là, les vitres brisé, la peinture et les siège à l'intérieur La portière de Cora était resté ouverte et son corps jonchait le sol. Sans vie. Son regard livide planté vers la foret derrière la lisière en métal. Il voulu contourner la voiture pour rejoindre ces bois qui l'appelait mais son regard fut attiré sur le capot de la voiture. Au même moment ou il lut le message sanglant, la voix de Derek se fit entendre dans son esprit.

« Stiles ! Derrière toi ! »

Se retournant d'un bond, il esquiva une attaque de Laura et para le second en entendant l'os de son bras craqué dans un bruit sonore avant d'apercevoir l'ombre de Derek au loin et qu'il vit disparaître au loin dans les bois.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, reprenant une respiration haché. La main de Cora était posé sur son épaule et se resserra comme pour le rassurer. Une fois qu'il fut totalement remis, la louve retira sa main.

_ Non. Répondit-il avec un hochement de tête contradictoire.

N'en tenant pas compte, Cora avança dans les bois suivi de près par le plus jeune qui retenait difficilement sa douleur au travers de sa gorge. Au bout d'une demi-heure de randonné dans les bois, ils s'arrêtèrent.

_ On est assez loin.

_Assez loin pour quoi ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers Stiles, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_ Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'avança vers lui à pas de loup en retirant son écharpe. Il se laissa faire lorsque Cora se mit dans son dos et lui banda les yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il la senti s'écarter rapidement de lui et voulu retirer le bandeaux lorsqu'il l'entendit parler, il stoppa son geste.

_Stiles, écoute moi maintenant ok ?

Le jeune homme, complètement perdu, hocha la tête de haut en bas.

_ Bien. Je vais te demander de te concentrer. Il faut … Arf, comment t'expliquer ? Essaye de te concentrer sur ton esprit. L'endroit ou tu _entends_ ton cœur battre, l'endroit ou tu _entends_ la voix de Derek se répercuter dans ton corps. Ensuite, tu vas chercher à cet endroit de ton être tes souvenirs, mais uniquement ceux qui concerne Derek. Ok ? Bien, essaye de te souvenir de son odeur, du timbre de sa voix. Rappel toi Stiles ! Rappel toi de chaque détails.

Tu y es ? Bien, maintenant tu vas laisser cette partie de toi prendre le contrôle de ton corps, tu n'en es plus maitre, c'est ton subconscient qui guide tes pas.

Maintenant laisse le retrouver Derek. Laisse le aller.

La louve fut satisfaite de voir que sa technique marchait, elle vit le jeune homme commencer à avancer à travers les bois. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas elle même comment le lien pouvait jouer entre Derek et Stiles, pour ainsi dire, les loups-garou ayant trouver la personne avec qui ils partageaient le lien se comptait sur les doigts de la main, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance de l'avoir trouvé.

Perdu dans ces pensées à suivre le jeune homme de loin, elle ne le vit pas foncer droit sur un arbre.

_ Aïe ! Bordel de merde Cora tu pouvais pas me dire qu'il y avait un arbre ? Putain !

Avant que celui-ci n'entre en collision avec … Un fou rire lui échappa devant l'absurdité de la chose mais elle se calma bien vite en voyant arriver vers eux, sa grande sœur.

FIN 2nd CHAPITRE

_ Laura.

Elle entendit les battement de cœur de Stiles s'affoler et sentit les siens suivre. Descendant de sa branche, elle rejoignit Stiles pour se positionner entre lui et l'ancienne alpha. Elle devait protéger Stiles ! À tout prix ! Pour Derek.

_ Range tes crocs petite sœur et suivait moi, je vais vous emmener voir à mon frère. C'est bien lui que vous voulez voir n'est-ce pas?

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard étonné. Dans celui de Stiles, il y avait clairement écrit « DANGER » qui clignotait en rouge. Dans celui de Cora, le jeune homme pouvait lire « tu décides, je te protège ».

Ne sachant que faire et sentant la crise de panique arriver, personne ne bougea, le cerveau de Stiles tournait clairement à plein régime pour peser le pour et le contre. Stiles ? L'interpela la louve le ramenant sur Terre.

_ Alors ? Répliqua l'ancienne alpha.

_ Une condition fit Stiles en fixant son regard dans celui de Cora avant de le tourner sur l'autre jeune femme.

Un signe de tête l'encourageant à exposer ces idées lui répondit.

_ Une question Et une réponse honnête ajouta t-il.

_ Accordé.

Le jeune humain tourna de nouveau son regard sur Cora qui le regardait toujours avec la même intensité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui laissait poser la question. La tension était palpable entre les trois jeunes présent.

Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête : « comment es-tu revenu ? »; « qui t'a fait revenir ? »; « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »; « Où est Derek ? »; « Est-il vivant ? » …

ça n'en finissait pas et la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules la fit éclater de rire alors que la pluie recommencer à tomber au dessus d'eux. L'idée de lui demander où son frère se trouvait et d'arracher la gueule de sa grande soeur lui traversa l'esprit mais elle n'en fit rien et posa tout de même sa question en espérant poser la bonne.

_ Qui t'as fait revenir ?

_ Peter. Maintenant suivez-moi.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent surpris avant de lui emboiter le pas à bonne distance. Si c'était bien Peter qui avait ramené Laura... Alors, où était Deucalion ? Des milliers d'hypothèse farfelus naquirent en leur sein durant le chemin où il la suivirent en silence. Ils se lancèrent parfois des regards, cherchant l'un l'autre à confronter leurs idées muettement.

Plus ils s'approchait, plus Stiles se sentait mal, il se sentait fiévreux, de la transpiration perlé sur son front et des flashs de fraction de seconde altéré sa vision de la réalité. Il entendait des murmures, les murmures de Derek qui l'appelait , par séquence il voyait des trainé de sang sur les arbres autour de lui, à certain moment, il voyait même le corps de Derek ramper, écorché de toute part. Sa tête lui tourna, il avait l'impression de ressentir sa douleur sur ces plaies. Lorsqu'il crut tomber au sol, Cora le rattrapa de justesse pour le soutenir debout. Ils étaient enfin arrivé à une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait une vieille souche énorme.

« Stiles ! Va t-en ! Cours ! Fuis ! Bordel Stiles ! C'est un piège ! Dégage de là ! »

à l'entente de la voix de Derek, Stiles reprit peu à peu ces esprits et releva les yeux pour croiser celui de Derek.

À ce moment là, il eu l'impression qu'un éclair le traversa de part en part et sans lâcher son regard, il tomba genoux à terre sous la puissance du choc. Il lui sembla que tout était différent entre lui et Derek à cet instant, ce n'était plus l'Alpha et le lycéen. Il ne comprenait pas mais dans son esprit s'imposa à lui dire que désormais, ce n'étais plus que le loup et son lien. D'égal à égal ils étaient liés. D'un regard ils se comprenaient. D'une voix, ils s'entendaient. Ils partageaient leurs voix, leurs pouvoir, leurs esprit, il semblait n'être qu'un.

_ Stiles ! Hurla t-il d'un son guttural avec sa voix de loup, ces cordes vocal étant presque tranché.

Cora venait d'attirer Stiles à elle et, griffe sorti, menacer de lui arracher la gorge. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, le coeur de Stiles ne savait plus si il devait s'arrêter de battre sous le choc ou bien s'affoler de pouvoir mourir du bon vouloir d'une louve dérangé. Derek les fixait de ces yeux rouge, ce débattant des maigres force qu'il lui restait.

Laura et Peter, derrière le Nemeton, face à eux, semblait pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui retenait en otage le _lien_ de Derek.

_ C'est bien lui que vous voulez ? N'EST-CE PAS ? Hurla t-elle de rage.

_ Cora, Cora, Cora … Soupira Peter, feignant l'ignorance quant au sort de Stiles. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce gamin m'intéresse ? Vivant … Précisa t-il.

Elle sembla confuse un instant avant de se ressaisir.

_ Quoi ? Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je nous débarrasse de ce poids mort alors ?

Elle planta un premier doigts dans la gorge de Stiles, très proche de la carotide, trop proche …

Derek eu de nouveau un mouvement de rage pour essayer de l'arrêter mais il était fermement retenu sur la souche. Laura trahit leur volonté en ayant un mouvement en avant pour arrêter le geste de sa soeur. Cela lui valut immédiatement un regard noir de la part de son oncle et un sourire victorieux apparu sur les lèvre de Cora. Un léger ricanement lui échappa alors qu'elle continuait.

_ C'est donc bien lui que vous voulez … Vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas ? Mais Peter, tu semble oublier un détail en voulant voler le _lien_ de Derek, tu sais ce qu'il en coute ?

Il haussa les épaules en désignant sa nièce à ces côtés.

_ Que crois tu ? Elle n'est pas là pour le décors, si j'ai pu la ramener une fois, je le peux une deuxième …

_ Tu ne pourras pas jouer avec la vie si longtemps que tu le veux et tu le sais. Mais pas elle ! Laura, tu ne lui sert que de sacrifice, il ne te ramènera pas une deuxième fois ! On ne peut pas ramener les sacrifices !

_ Tu mens !

_ Et sais tu pourquoi il a besoin d'un sacrifice de sa famille ? Pourquoi ton frère est attaché sur cette souche ? Pourquoi il l'a torturé toute la journée ? T'as t-il vraiment tout dit ?

Laura lança un regard perdu vers Peter dont le regard c'était enflammé d'impatience.

_ Laura, sais tu aussi pourquoi il n'a toujours pas amorcé de mouvement pour m'achever ? Tu veux des réponses à ces questions ? LIBERE DEREK ! On fait un échange ok ? Derek contre son _lien_.

_ Cora !

_ Derek ta gueule, j'essaye de te sauver la vie ! Tu t'en remettras de sa perte, vous êtes peut-être liés mais la connexion n'est pas faite encore !

Stiles tourna légèrement son profil vers la jeune femme qui le retenait prisonnier, un regard suppliant sur le visage peint d'une grimace de douleur.

Mais dans un geste brutal, elle le fit se mettre à genoux, lui griffant la joue de son autre main. À ce moment là, le regard du jeune homme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Derek, perdu au milieu de toute cette histoire. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'être qu'un objet de pouvoir ?

Peter sembla réfléchir à la proposition puis pris la parole :

_ Tu sais que Derek doit mourir pour que je puisse prendre son _lien_.

_ Pas si il renonce à son _lien_ …

_ Mais il faut aussi que Stiles y renonce et accepte de se lier à moi.

Stiles et Derek se fixaient toujours sans mots dire, le plus jeune ne saisissant pas vraiment la porté des paroles tournant autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tuer _son alpha_ pour en accepter un autre. Il n'en avait pas envie ! C'était Derek qu'il voulait et personne d'autre ! Le plus jeune des deux gonfla ces poumons, s'apprêtant à mettre un terme au débat sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais au moment ou ces cordes vocal allaient vibrer pour produire ces mots, surgirent le reste de la meute.

Aiden fit lâcher prise sur la gorge de Stiles à Cora qui dans le geste égratigna la carotide du jeune homme, laissant couler le sang dangereusement le long de sa gorge.

Ethan pris à charge l'autre soeur qui se débattait férocement dans ces bras alors qu'il s'ingéniait à lui briser chaque os de son corps dans des cris de douleur. Scott se plaça face à Peter, crocs et griffes sorti, menaçant et près à attaquer.

Stiles qui était tomber à terre une main à la gorge se traina jusqu'à la souche du Nemeton pour essayer de libérer Derek de ces chaines enduite d'Aconit lui brulant les poignet et les chevilles.

Un sifflement raisonna aux oreilles de tout les loups présent et Peter fut projeter à terre dans un cris déchirant la pluie qui rendait le sol boueux. Un craquement suivi, Peter venait de briser la flèche qu'il avait reçu au coeur et tans dis qu'il essayé de se relever, un autre sifflement se fit entendre, cette fois-ci, il ne put se relever. La flèche qu'il se pris entre les deux yeux coupa court à ces pensées et il tomba à terre, mort. C'était fini.

Laura gisait inconsciente sur le sol au pied du jeune alpha.

Stiles tomba inconscient au pied du Nemeton, suivi par Derek. Cora se jeta sur le corps de son frère mais hurla de douleur en posant sa main sur une des chaines imbibé d'aconit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Deaton arriva, accompagné d'Alison. Aidé d'une pince coupe-cadenas, il fit céder les chaines de Derek avant de demander au loups présent de mettre les « invalides » dans son véhicule. Le vétérinaire pris rapidement en charge les loups qui commencèrent tous leur guérison après l'injection d'un produit pour accélérer le processus.

Arriva enfin le tour de Stiles qui était au plus mal, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang … ce n'était pas bon du tout … Surtout si il était le_ lien_ de Derek ! Il fallait qu'il vive. Il installa son dispositif médical autour du jeune homme et retourna s'occuper des loups après l'avoir bandé, désinfecté, nettoyer, recousu … Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. À peine eu t-il le temps de refermer la porte pour sortir de la petite pièce qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui semblait attendre de pied ferme devant la porte le verdict.

FIN 3eme CHAPITRE

_ Je ne sais pas si il va s'en sortir Derek … annonça Deaton en refermant la porte de la petite pièce derrière lui.

L'autre le scruta un instant, cherchant quelconque réponses dans son regard. Mais rien ne vint alors le vétérinaire repris, tant que personne ne les écoutait.

_ Derek, Stiles est _ton lien_, tu le sais ? Tu sais comment doit s'établir la connexion. Tu sais ce qu'elle entraine et tu sais aussi ce qu'il en coute de refuser _son lien_. Les autres loup au courant pour cette légende vont être attiré ici comme des bateaux en pleine tempête par un phare. Vous devez faire la connexion le plus vite possible.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais en l'état actuelle des choses, il est impossible de faire la connexion correctement. Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps il peut rester dans cet état. Le seul moyens pour lui de se remettre, c'est … Derek, tu es un alpha … Tu … C'est à toi de décider ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour lui. Mais décide toi vite, car les autres vont avoir besoin que tu les guides. Soit ils t'aideront jusqu'à la mort à protéger Stiles jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez établir la connexion; Soit, tu le transformes sans prendre son avis en compte et à son réveil, il romps toute possibilité de connexion, ou il t'accepte comme _son lien_. Prend le temps de réfléchir, va le veuillez, je viens te chercher lorsque tout les autres seront réveillé.

L'alpha hocha la tête de haut en bas, signe qu'il avait compris et pénétra dans la petite salle en refermant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entendit Deaton s'éloigner, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposé le corps de Stiles. Il ne comprenait pas comment leur relation avait pu évoluer ainsi en si peu de temps. Pourquoi leur _lien_ ne s'était-il révélé qu'aujourd'hui ? La journée était passé si vite et il y avait tellement de souvenirs qui refaisait surface, ses deux soeurs étaient vivante dans la pièce d'à côté, et plus que tout, il était l'un des seuls sur la planète à avoir trouvé _son lien_. Un instant l'idée de passer l'éternité avec cet humain qu'il méprisait lui fit réaliser l'absurdité des liens. Oh que oui il avait accepter Stiles comme _son lien_, et intérieurement, il savait que Stiles l'avait aussi accepter, mais il n'était pas sur qu'il accepte la connexion dès son réveil...

Le loup secoua la tête avant de la laisser retomber entre ces mains. Que devait-il faire ?

Bordel, il ne savait rien de Stiles, même si il l'avait accepter, il n'avait pas le droit de le transformer en loup ! Bordel, pourquoi c'était quand il avait le plus besoin que cet abruti d'humain l'aide qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ? Soudain, une idée lui germa dans l'esprit. Peut-être que … Après tout, durant la journée, il avait bien réussi à lui parler, alors peut-être que … Bof, enfaite, il paraît que les gens dans le coma entende lorsqu'on leur parle, pourquoi s'embêter à essayer la télépathie alors qu'en parlant à voix haute, il était « sûr » de se faire entendre ? Parfois il réfléchissait vraiment trop …

_ Stiles, commença t-il en attrapant une de ces mains dans les siennes. Paraît que tu peux m'entendre alors, faut que je t'explique ce qu'est le lien.

Il y a une légende qui prétend, que chaque loup à un _lien_ qui lui est propre sur terre. Enfaite c'est aussi valable pour les humains entre eux mais les effets sont différent. Bref, le _lien_, chez les loups, ça correspond en gros à l'âme soeur. C'est l'esprit qui peut entrer en raisonnance avec le tien. Le seul sur tout les être vivant. On ne choisit pas son _lien_. Personne ne choisi. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de loups sur Terre à avoir trouvé leurs lien, et si ont peut encore les compter aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Le _lien_ rend immortel une fois que la connexion est établi.

« Le lien sera ta pierre philosophale;

Perd le et elle se brise.

Rejette le et la mort te prend. »

Le lien rend immortel, mais si nous ne nous acceptons pas, c'est la mort qui nous emmène. Cela fonctionne dans les deux sens : tu es _mon lien_ et je suis _ton lien_.

Mais temps que la connexion n'est pas faite entre nous, un _lien_ vulnérable est potentiellement prenable. C'est-à-dire que comme Peter aujourd'hui, en me tuant devant un monument de pouvoir avec un sacrifice de valeur au yeux de ceux -ci, on peut échanger le lien le plus fort contre un autre. Bien sur, le lien volé doit accepter l'autre, sinon, la même règle s'applique : la mort.

Stiles, je ne sais pas si tu entends ce que je te dis. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je te dis. Mais pour établir la connexion entre nous il faut que tu vives, il faut que tu te réveilles, il faut que tu m'acceptes, il faut … Stiles …

Le loup s'arrêta un instant, resserrant sa prise sur la main du jeune homme il la porta à son front avant de la laisser glisser le long de son visage, de sa nuque jusqu'à la faire s'arrêter au niveau de son coeur qui battait douloureusement.

La froideur de la main du jeune homme lui arracha un frisson et il se cala sous les couverture, derrière lui pour lui offrir un peu de chaleur dans une étreinte intime. Ces doigts s'entremêlèrent avec ceux de Stiles et il resta là un moment à réfléchir dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Avant de reprendre à voix basse au creux de l'oreille de _son lien_.

_ Stiles, je peux faire en sorte que tu guérissent plus vite et que tu reviennes à toi. Mais le seul moyen en ma possession est de te transformer en loup. Stiles, je ne connais pas ta position face à ce sujet, mais à mon souvenir, tu avais refusé la proposition de Peter … Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à te faire ça sans ton accord, or pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois réveillé.

C'est un cercle vicieux Stiles, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te sauver … Deaton n'est même pas sur que tu survives, et si nous n'établissons pas la connexion, d'autre loup vont arriver pour te voler et … et … Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire Stiles. J'ai besoin de ton aide …

De nouveau il se tu, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter avec toute ces révélations … Il lui sembla qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour encaisser. Si tant est qu'il l'entende … Alors il resta là, collé contre _son lien_, et finit par s'endormir avec le jeune homme dans les bras, dans une prise purement possessive.

666

_Bobom_

_Bobom_

_Bobom_

Le rythme régulier d'un coeur qui bat.

_Inspire._

_Expire._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

Le rythme régulier d'une respiration.

__ Derek ! _

Une voix qui l'appel.

Plus rien.

666

_Bobom_

_Bobom_

_Bobom_

Le rythme régulier d'un coeur qui bat.

_Inspire._

_Expire._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

Le rythme régulier d'une respiration.

__ Stiles ! _

Une voix qui l'appel.

Plus rien.

666

Dans une grande inspiration, Derek se redressa en même temps que Stiles sur les lis qui les avaient gardé.

Dans un même mouvement, ils retombèrent lourdement sur les matelas dans une expiration brutal.

Les yeux de Derek, grand ouvert, papillonnèrent quelque instant avant qu'il ne se redresse une nouvel fois sur son matelas de fortune. Il observa la pièce autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur Stiles, allongé sur un matelas adjacent au sien. Le jeune homme était également réveillé et il semblait réfléchir. Le loup l'observa quelque seconde avant que l'autre ne tourne la tête vers lui pour planter ces yeux dans les siens. Un long silence suivi cet échange glacial avant que Deaton n'entre en catastrophe, coupant court à leur échange.

Le nouveau venu sembla plus que surpris en les voyant réveillé tout les deux mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Il entra dans la petite salle et referma derrière lui.

_ Combien de temps sommes nous resté inconscient ? Demanda Derek.

_ Presque un mois.

_ Hum.

_ Lorsque je suis revenu pour t'annoncer le réveille de tes bêtas, tu étais … Vous étiez … Comme mort. Vos coeurs battait pour un si peu fort que les loups n'arrivait pas à les entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Vos odeurs semblaient avoir disparu et votre respiration quasi-inexistante. Honnêtement, sans une piqûre de surnaturel vous étiez mort et enterré.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Stiles à l'idée de se réveillé suffoquant dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre … Voyant cela, Derek se leva pour aller poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de _son lien_ avant de reprendre à l'attention du vétérinaire :

_ Sont-ils tous vivant ?

_ Heureusement oui, vous sembliez tellement mort, que les autres loup captant les liens, ne captèrent plus rien, et personne n'est venu nous ennuyer !

_ Où sont-ils ? Demanda Stiles, attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui alors que jusque là il n'avait rien dit.

_ En train de vous préparer une surprise ? Je suppose … Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Quand pourra t-on sortir ? Reprit Derek.

_ Lorsque Stiles sera capable de sortir je n'y vois pas d'inconvenant, je pense que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire et j'ai du travail, alors … Je vais vous laisser, prévenez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte lorsque la voix de Stiles l'arrêta dans son geste.

_ Manger !

Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il promis de revenir avec de quoi remplir son estomac. Lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte derrière lui, un silence pesant s'installa. Derek, qui avait toujours sa main posé sur l'épaule du jeune homme allongé, amorça un mouvement pour la retirer et retourner s'assoir sur son propre matelas, mais une de main de Stiles le stoppa dans son geste en la saisissant.

_ Reste. Murmura t-il.

Le loup acquiesça dans un grognement et s'assit dans son dos sur le rebord en métal du lit.

_ Derek, l'autre jour … Quand j'étais dans le « coma » je t'ai entendu m'expliquer ce qu'était un lien ... Tu parlais d'une connexion mais à aucun moment tu as expliciter comment faire cette connexion …

Un long soupir lui répondit.

_ Derek s'il te plait.

_ La connexion s'établit lors du seul rapport pouvant permettre au deux âmes de se rencontrer pour ne former qu'une.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Un rapport sexuel Stiles. C'est le seul moyen de faire la connexion entre deux _liens_.

Immédiatement, les joues du plus jeune prirent une teinte rouge pivoine et plus aucun son n'en sorti. Jusqu'à ce que Deaton viennent une nouvel fois casser le blanc en apportant un plateau remplis de garniture. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer le couple et manqua de pouffer en voyant que le sang était monté au visage de l'alité mais souris plus franchement lorsqu'il le vit se redresser dans un bond, manquant d'assommer le loup par la même occasion, avec un sourire de gamin au lèvres en le voyant arriver avec la nourriture. L'énorme gargouillis qui raisonna fit rire les deux plus vieux alors qu'une nouvelle fois Stiles essaya de se cacher dans un réflexe dans une étreinte avec le loup qui lui fit couper aussi sec sont envie de rire. Il ne compris pas tout de suite la réaction de Stiles, mais se radoucit en posant une main dans son dos.

Le vétérinaire ressorti de la pièce discrètement après avoir posé le plateau sur une petite table présente à l'entrée, ne voulant pas déranger un moment comme celui-ci.

Stiles se retira de la chaleur des bras de _son alpha_ sans comprendre même sa réaction. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant que l'estomac de l'humain ne se remette à crier famine. Son regard pétilla et il bondit sur ces pieds pour atteindre la nourriture mais il réalisa quand Derek le rattrapa de justesse, qu'il était trop tôt pour lui de se lever aussi vite.

_ Stiles, tu ne pouvais pas me demander de t'apporter le plateau plutôt que de te jeter dessus comme un affamé ? Le réprimanda Derek.

_ Mais je suis un affamé ! Répliqua aussi sec l'autre.

Un grognement réprobateur l'encouragea à se taire et il se mit à table, ne trainant pas à se faire des tartines de nutella sur de la brioche accompagné d'un yaourt aux fruits et d'un grand verre de lait. Il se s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

_ Tu ne manges pas ?

_ Non, je vais attendre d'être rentré.

Recommençant à manger sa deuxième tartines, il embraya :

_ Rentrer où ?

_ Où tu veux.

_ Merci. Lâcha t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Mais le loup sembla comprendre et cela le satisfait, faisant naitre un sourire débile sur son visage pendant qu'il terminait de se remplir la panse. Un rot aussi propre qu'il pouvait en sortir lui échappa, concluant la fin de son repas. Et ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Stiles se rhabilla avec ces vêtements posé sur un dossier de chaise sans qu'aucun commentaire de la part de l'un ou l'autre ne viennent briser ce silence. Derek l'observa faire, louchant sur chaque détaille de son anatomie sans pudeur de leur part. Étonnamment Stiles, ne se sentit pas gêner de se trouver nu sous le regard appréciateur de Derek, avant de se recouvrir.

Ils adressèrent un rapide signe de main au vétérinaire qui accueillait un nouveau patient avant de décamper. Ils grimpèrent tout les deux dans la camaro noir, garer sur le parking et démarra.

_ Où tu vas ?

_ Chez toi. Douche. Ajouta t-il devant son air médusé. Tu pus.

_ Ça va j'ai compris ! Roule.

_ Molo sur les ordres ok ?

_ À ouais ? Sinon quoi ?

_ Tu joues avec le feu Stiles …

_ Oh pauvre chouchou, j'attends de voir en tout cas.

Un grognement lui répondit, signe que le loup était à fleur de peau.

_ Pfff … Tu ne me fais pas peur avec tes Grrrrr ! Moi aussi je peux le faire d'abord ! Grrr Grrr !

Un ricanement suivi d'un éclat de rire franc suivi sa réplique. Stiles était … Surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce monstre d'impassibilité rire, enfin rire vraiment ! Et à dire vrai, il avait un rire charmeur et un sourire à tomber. Son coeur rata un battement et il se rabroua dans le fond de son siège, vexé.

Derek se calma, toujours hilare face à la tentative d'imitation de grognement, à vrai dire, ça se rapprochait plus du chaton enrhumé et stérile que du loup mâle adulte ! Un nouveau pouffement lui échappa alors que sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Stiles.

_ Ne te vexe pas pour ça _mon chaton_, allez, on est arrivé, dépêche toi, ton père t'attend dans le salon.

Le moteur du véhicule éteint, Stiles se précipita en dehors pour respirer l'air frais et avança dans l'allée pour tomber nez à nez avec son père qui avait ouvert la porte. Ils s'enlacèrent avant de se reculer, heureux de se revoir. Le père Stilinski sembla regarder par dessus l'épaule de son fils avec un regard mauvais l'homme qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la propriété.

Stiles sembla comprendre et ajouta face au visage médusé de son père en pointant l'intrus du pouce par dessus son épaule pour designer Derek :

_ C'est Derek Hale, t'souviens ? Le méchant loup-garou tout poilu qu'est enfaite un gentil ! C'est lui qui m'a ramener, et faudra qu'on discute ensemble plus tard, là j'ai pas le temps, faut que je file sous la douche. Derek va monter aussi !

Le jeune homme ne laissa même pas le temps à son père de répliquer, il alla attraper la main du loup et poussa son père sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent passer et rejoindre l'étage. La porte de la chambre claqua et un sourire béat s'afficha sur le visage de Stiles qui se retourna pour faire face à l'autre homme présent. Mais avant qu'il n'ai put engager un mot, il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, le visage de Derek à quelque centimètre du sien. La lueur rougeoyante des yeux du loup ne lui dirent rien qui vaille mais aucune échappatoire ne semblait se présenter à lui …

FIN 4eme CHAPITRE

_ Vengeance. Souffla t-il. Je ne t'ai tout de même pas vexé _mon loup_ ?

Un grognement de rage lui répondit et un sourire satisfait lui étira le coin des lèvres. Encourageait, il continua sa provocation, curieux quant au limites de l'alpha.

_ Oh mon pauvre amour, range tes crocs, ça te donne des allures bestial, je ne sais pas pourquoi …

Il se pencha légèrement pour être au niveau de son oreille et continua sur une note plus sensuelle :

_ Je suis partageais entre trouver ça très sexy et l'impression d'être zoophile pour avoir des attirance envers un homme-loup.

Ce dernier qui le maintenait fermement contre le bois relâcha sa prise et se détourna de lui avec une voix dure :

_ Va prendre ta douche.

L'humain, poussé par il ne savait quelle pulsion, colla son torse contre le dos de son alpha en lui serrant la taille.

_ Qui donne les ordres maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier non plus tu sais ….

Ces mains passèrent sous le t-shirt du loup, caressant son ventre en traçant une spirale autour de son nombril pour remonter sur les pectoraux.

_ De plus, reprit-il au creux de son oreille, tu as aussi besoin d'une douche, alors que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ?

Un petit cris aigüe raisonna. Stiles venait de lui pincer le téton et c'était enfuis vers la salle de bain en rigolant, faisant voler ces vêtements en même temps. L'eau commença à couler mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le rejoindre.

_ Stiles, tu vas me le payer !

Mais sa volonté passa outre les recommandations de son esprit et il décida de se déshabiller à son tours en le rejoindre sous la douche. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer ! Y'avait pas moyen que ce morveux se fiche de sa tronche comme ça et qu'il laisse passer !

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, nu sous l'eau brulante qui couler sur leur peau. Ils prirent un moment pour s'observer mutuellement avant qu'un rictus amusé ne prennent place sur le visage du plus jeune lorsqu'il vit le membre du loup sortir du sommeil. Derek nota bien le petit jeu de son humain mais ne releva pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à une revanche … Plus tard …

_ Stiles, tu vas te bruler à jouer avec le feux. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir et je ne suis pas sur que tu mesures vraiment tout ce que ça va engendrer …

Un doigts se posa sur ces lèvres pour le faire taire et Stiles avala la maigre distance qui les séparé, faisant ce rencontrer la peau brulante de leurs ventres à chaque respiration de l'un ou l'autre et posa ces lèvres délicatement sur celles de l'alpha. Ils se séparèrent, ne laissant que quelque millimètre entre leurs visage et lorsque Stiles repris la paroles, ces lèvres venait caresser celles de son vis-à-vis à chaque remous.

_ Il n'y a que deux choix qui s'offre à moi Derek. Le premier : te rejeter et provoquer ta mort jusqu'à ce qu'un autre loup me prennent, et que je le refuse, provoquant alors notre mort. Le second : Accepter _mon lien_ et faire la connexion, nous rendant immortel. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois brièvement avant de reprendre; Je t'ai déjà accepter Derek. Je sais que tout ça va très vite, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir mort, ni toi, ni les autres de la meute. Vois les choses de mon point de vue, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'option …

Cette fois ce fut le loup qui l'embrassa pour un baiser passionné. Il quémanda bientôt plus et ces mains descendirent dans le creux des reins de l'humain, qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser le passage au muscle qui rendit le baiser langoureux. Ces mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque,glissant entre quelque mèche de cheveux.

Reprenant leur souffle, Derek décida de conclure leur conversation avant de repartir dans un baiser enflammé.

_ Je t'ai aussi accepter Stiles.

Le loup relâcha les lèvres de _son lien_ qu'il laissa explorer le long de la mâchoire pour descendre dans son cous y mordiller, sucer, lécher la peau. Un magnifique suçon commença à y apparaître. Sa langue continua son chemin jusqu'au creux de la clavicule qu'il mordit plus franchement pendant qu'une de ses mains partait caresser les bourses du jeune homme. Sa langue continua de traçait un chemin sur la peau d'albâtre que l'eau s'évertuée à effaçait instantanément.

Il entendait les battement du coeur de Stiles s'affolait, sa respiration devenir haletante alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas. Ces mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux et bientôt il dût s'appuyer au mur froid de la douche pour se soutenir.

De petit gémissement lui échappèrent alors que Derek posé des baisers papillons sur son aine. Il se mordit bien vite la main, honteux face à une réaction aussi puérile. Il était vrai que c'était sa première fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir comme une midinette en chaleur non plus ! Comment voulait-il paraitre mature face à l'alpha si il réagissait comme ça !

Se laissant tomber à genoux, le loup attrapa la main malmené de l'adolescent et l'embrassa délicatement avant d'entre mêlé leurs doigts. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le désirs s'y lisant comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mots et aucun mots n'auraient su exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre en cet instant présent.

Sans se lâcher des yeux, Derek reprit son entreprise, il embrassa du bout des lèvre la base du membre de son lien et remonta tout son long avec sa langue. Il engloba le gland qu'il suçota avant d'engloutir entièrement le membre déjà palpitant, le faisant rencontrer le fond de sa gorge.

À dire vrai, c'était sa première fois aussi avec un homme. Jusque là, le loup n'avait connu que des femmes, mais vu la tête que faisait le jeune homme et les gémissements que produisait ces cordes vocal, il ne devait pas s'en tirer trop mal … Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable … Tant que l'envie était là, il n'y avait pas la place pour le dégout. Tout cela lui semblait naturel.

La main derrière son crâne se fit plus insistante, essayant de lui donner un rythme irrégulier à tenir. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur sa tâche, Stiles avait déjà lâcher son regard pour rejeter la tête en arrière. Il augmenta la cadence, s'appliquant toujours plus pour caresser avec sa langue le membre qu'il avait entre ces lèvres. Une multitude de son et gémissement laissait entendre le plaisir que Stiles devait ressentir à ce moment la. Ne pouvant ce retenir ni les étouffer, une de ces main étant prisonnière de celle de _son lien_ et l'autre s'accrochant à sa crinière pour essayer d'y donner un rythme dans un pur instinct.

Derek porta sa main liée avec celle de Stiles à la bouche de celui-ci pour lubrifier ces doigts (et étouffer un peu les bruits indiscret qu'il faisait, ne voulant tout de même pas que son père les entendent) que l'autre accepta volontiers, les léchant autant qu'il le pouvait, ne se préoccupant pas de la salive qui glissait le long de leurs mains. Au moment ou le loup voulu les retirer, il senti les dents de Stiles se planter dans leur chair avec force, sous le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir suite à une caresse buccal plus appuyer sur la fente de son gland.

Une goutte de sang coula avec la bave sur les doigts qu'il relâcha finalement, laissant faire Derek qui avait l'aire plus enclin que lui à réfléchir à la suite des choses. Le loup ralentis considérablement le rythme de ces va et viens sur le sexe de l'humain lorsque l'un de ces doigts partit à la rencontre de son anneau de chair. Trouvant cela inconfortable, il fit écarter un peu les jambes de l'humain pour avoir un meilleur accès et commença à le pénétrer. Lentement. Phalange par phalange avant d'entamer de long va et viens sur le même tempo que sa bouche.

Une légère sensation désagréable avez saisi Stiles mais elle fut vite remplacé par les vagues de plaisir que lui envoyait Derek, qui visiblement, s'appliquait à le faire languir avec des très, très, lent va et vient sur sa verge douloureusement tendu. Une grimace pris place durant quelque seconde sur son visage alors qu'il sentait un deuxième doigts s'inserrer en lui mais l'effaça rapidement. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, ce n'était pas douloureux. Un peu désagréable mais sans douleur. Pourtant il ressentait clairement Derek lui écarter les chaires avec des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer à la suite et il savait ce qui allait suivre … Mais il n'avait aucune angoisse, Derek était tellement doux … Si différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginer, il prenait son temps pour faire bien les choses sans le brusquer ou risquer de le blesser. Il était plus patient que ce qu'il n'aurait pu s'imaginer !

_ Haan, Derek !

Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Une vague de chaleur venait de le traverser et il avait jouis au fond de la gorge de _son_ loup. Une expression gêné apparu sur son visage alors que Derek se relever pour lui faire face. Perdu dans son plaisir, il s'exécuta lorsque _son lien_ lui demanda de se retourner dos à lui.

_ Stiles, tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. On peut encore tout arrêter tu sais …

Les mots si contradictoire avec les gestes aurait presque pu faire rire le plus jeune mais il se retint, réalisant que ça casserait le moment. Derek s'était collé à lui, chaque parcelle de sa peau était en contact avec la sienne, son érection glissant entre ces fesses dans de langoureux mouvement de bassin qu'il essayer de suivre sans même s'en rendre compte. Les mains de Derek avait glissé sur ces hanches, descendant dangereusement sur son aine pour l'aider a suivre le mouvement.

Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait enfaite aucun contrôle sur son corps, son instinct l'avait largement submerger et avait pris les plein pouvoirs sur son cerveau, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir convenablement.

_ Chuut Derek. Tu réfléchis trop. J'ai juste envie que ce soit toi qui me prenne la maintenant avec toute la douceur du monde au creux de tes reins.

Le plus jeune s'était tourner pour lui faire face et l'embrasser mais ces mots semblait avoir court-circuiter le cerveau du loup qui après un baiser enflammé le retourna de nouveau face au mur de la douche. Il se recolla à lui et posa ces lèvres sur la peau douce et délicate de la nuque de Stiles, y laissant des léger baiser, avec une main il guida son sexe vers l'entré de Stiles et de l'autre il caresser son ventre pour se maintenir le plu proche possible de lui.

Au moment où il le pénétra, ces dents se plantaire férocement dans le creux du cous de Stiles, laissant couler quelque goutes de sang qui glissèrent le long de son dos. Un cris qu'il saisi immédiatement le sens avait échappé à Stiles et une longue plainte de loup passa entre ces dents et la chaire de son lien, leur donnant des frissons sur son passage. Le lien était fait. Il le sentait désormais au fond de lui, il sentait le sang de Stiles pomper dans son coeur, et son coeur prenant celui de Stiles. Ils respiraient pour l'autre, avait les même sensations sous leur doigts, entendait les émotions forte de l'autre. Entre autre, le plaisir.

Il laisser Stiles s'habituer à cette sensation. Bientôt, il le sentit remuer contre ces reins et comprenant le message, entama de lents va et viens langoureux. Ces canines se retirèrent de l'épaule du jeune homme et il lécha chaque goute de sang qui menaçait de s'en échapper, avant de marquer de nouveau la peau de son cous d'un suçon, puis il remonta encore pour aller mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de son humain. Seul des gémissements lui rendait compte de ces attouchements et ces coups de butoir devinrent plus sauvages en entendant les murmures de l'autre.

_ Derek … Derek … Derek …

Laissait-il entendre comme une litanie ce répercutant dans son cerveau.

Un cris plus aigüe que les autres passa les cordes vocal de _son humain_ lui envoyant un choc électrique jusqu'au creux de son aine. Il sentait les chaires autour de lui se resserrer et sentant la fin venir, augmenta encore un peu sa cadence en allant caresser la verge tendu de _son lien_ avec la main qui ne lui servait pas à maintenir ces hanches. Il le sentait littéralement bouillir contre lui. Sa peau claquant à chaque mouvement. Voulant faire durer l'instant plus longtemps, il ralentit ces coups de butoir pour prendre le temps de sortir presque entièrement de ce corps chaud et de s'y enfoncer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

Dans un râle de plaisir animal qu'ils partagèrent, ils jouirent ensemble dans un même mouvement, les menant tout deux vers ce que l'on appelait le septième ciel.

Stiles se soutenait difficilement à la paroi de la douche avec ces deux mains alors que Derek se laissait porter de tout son poids sur son dos, leur respiration ératique se fit plus régulière au fil des minutes et ce fut au tours de Stiles d'être soutenu par Derek. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes encore jusqu'à ce que le loup ne se retire du corps chaud et n'attrape la bouteilles de gel douche commençant à masser le jeune homme en le savonnant.

Un soupir de bien-être le contentât et il décida que finalement, le goût de l'immortalité n'était peut-être pas si mauvais.

Ils finirent de se doucher et rejoignirent les autres qui les attendais de pied ferme à l'ancien manoir Hale. Ce qu'ils y virent les statufia sous l'importance de la chose.

La meute avait, en un mois, totalement rénové le manoir. En entier, reconstruit les pièces brulé, repeint le bois, aménagé le jardins pour qu'il fleurissent au printemps … Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée, mains liée sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Au dessus de celle-ci, était accroché une banderole clairement faite à la va vite sur laquelle on pouvait lire «_ Longue vie au immortaux_ ». L'énormissime faute fit plisser les yeux de l'alpha qui tenta d'en faire abstraction alors que derrière lui, Stiles pouffait de rire.

La pression sur sa main se resserra alors que l'alpha, toujours en tête, ouvrait la porte et pénétrait dans la première pièce, talonnait par _son lien_. Ils observèrent quelque seconde la pièce entièrement refaite comme dans l'enfance de Derek..

L'humain, voyant clairement le mal-être de son alpha resserra sa prise en se rapprochant de lui et se planta finalement devant lui, constatant que ces yeux était mouillé mais qu'aucune larmes n'en tombait, il le serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il put pour lui témoignait son soutient. Il ne savait pas si Derek était ému par la douleur nostalgique de revoir le lieux de son enfance ou si l'émotion le rendait heureux de revoir l'identique de ces souvenirs … La seule chose qu'il voyait clairement, c'était le besoin de réconfort du loup. Et il était là. Il serait là. Pour toujours. Lorsqu'il senti son lien le repousser légèrement, il se recula toujours face à lui, ces orbes planté dans ceux humide en face et ils partagèrent ce regard empreint de compassion et d'émotion forte : nostalgie et douleur se mêlé. Stiles se rapprocha, hésitant puis posa tout de même ces lèvres sur celle du loup dans un baiser tendre. Il se retira et entremêla ces doigts avec ceux de Derek en commençant à se retourner pour l'emmener visiter la demeure.

Curieux, Stiles laissa son esprit vagabonder et ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. Au même moment des hurlement de bienvenue lui vrilla les tympans et il bondit en arrière, cognant contre le torse de Derek et refermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait étouffé d'un coup entre la porte et le corps de Derek qui s'avançait vers lui, faisant bientôt pression contre lui. Une sensation de suffocation le pris à la gorge, visiblement, _son loup_ avait reprit contenance et pleine possession de ces moyens. La lueur rouge de son regard le fit totalement fondre sur place. Il avait l'impression que Derek venait d'allumer un feux ardent dans ces entrailles rien qu'avec un regard. Et cette constatation le fit rougir. Il sentait le souffle chaud du loup mourir sur sa nuque, lui donnant la chaire de poule à chaque respiration. À dire vrai, il avait toute les peine du monde à se retenir d'enrouler ces jambes autour des hanches de _son alpha_ pour qu'il le prennent là maintenant sauvagement contre cette porte en bois !

Un rire de l'autre côté de la porte les ramena à la réalité alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait, laissant Stiles qui y était totalement appuyé, tomber lourdement sur son postérieur au pieds d'Isaac qui le regarda interloquer avant de poser son regard sur Derek qui feignait de ne pas comprendre.

_ Derek ! Au lieu de me regarder par terre, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à me relever non ?

L'autre ne le regarda même pas, l'enjamba et rejoignit le centre de la pièce ou Lydia, Allison, Ethan et Aiden rigolaient, clairement moqueur. Danny semblait se retenir avec peine de ne pas exploser de rire aussi. Les deux soeurs Hale s'approchèrent de leur frère, lui tournant autour en reniflant comme si il était un étranger puis émirent un sifflement qu'il ne saisit pas. Elles le lâchèrent et firent de même avec Stiles qui époussetait son postérieur, cherchant purement à l'intimider pour le tester.

Un soupir de la part du frère attirèrent leur regard. L'alpha sembla blasé face à leur attitude.

_ C'est bon les filles, ne cherchez pas, son odeur vient de ces hormones en ébullition …

Une tape bien senti à l'arrière de son crâne le fit se retourner vers le dit adolescent aux hormones et il l'assassinat du regard. Ce qui n'impressionna nullement Stiles qui le défiait d'un regard déterminé. Un silence de mort régner, tous attentif au moindre mots ou geste prononcé ou fait par l'un ou l'autre.

_ Dis donc, j'te trouve plutôt mal placé pour me faire la moral sur mes hormones toi hein ! Le plus jeune pointa un doigts accusateur sur le torse du loup en face de lui.

_ En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui est la trique. Répliqua t-il aussi sec en pointant à son tour un doigts vers la bosse déformant le pantalon pour appuyer ces dires.

_ La faute à qui aussi ? Tu aurais pu te retenir de me coller contre cette porte alors que les autres était derrière !

_ Oh ! Si peu …

Derek avala la distance qui les séparait se trouvant au plus proche de _son lien_, leurs torse se touchant à chaque respiration de l'un ou de l'autre. Il pencha la tête pour lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille, sachant très bien que les loups allait entendre.

_ Avoue, tu aurais aimé que je te prenne contre cette porte, que les autres soit là ou pas.

Immédiatement, le visage du plus jeune se teinta d'une couleur rouge qu'il tenta de camoufler en s'approchant à son tour de l'oreille de l'alpha pour lui répondre.

_ Dis moi, _monsieur le loup_, l'idée ne t'aurais t-elle pas traversé l'esprit aussi ?

Le plus jeune se détourna avec un sourire satisfait vers les autres qui le fixaient, éberlué par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux. Tous entamèrent des mess-basse en les regardant par coup d'oeil furtif, avant qu'un fou rire n'éclate entre les deux soeurs.

Scott arriva à se moment là, provoquant un nouveau fou rire au sein de la meute.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ? S'indigna t-il.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, à mon avis, tu auras d'autre occasion de revoir ce que tu as manqué ! Allison lui déposa un doux baiser du bout des lèvres en attrapant un des verres qu'il tenait.

Les deux amants se défièrent une dernière fois du regard avant de se joindre au groupe et à l'ambiance générale qui s'était installé.

L'immortalité allait être longue et pimenté, et ils souhaitèrent que jamais ils ne s'habitueraient au piquant qui brulait les papilles de ces piments les plus fort de monde.

**END.**

Peut-être un Stiler (Peter x Stiles) suivra ? Ou bien la suite de ce OS, parce que il est claire que même si il s'arrête là, il y a encore beaucoup de chose qui ne sont pas réglé.

Des suggestions ? Des critiques ? Des compliments ? Partagé … Une review ?

Remerciements :

Merci: À Nils que j'ai voulu mordre.

À Nils pour m'avoir menacer de mort.

À Nils pour m'avoir encouragé.

À Nathan d'être un champignon.

À Bulles d'être mort au combat et Bulles II d'avoir pris la relève.

À Lauriane pour m'avoir engueuler de pas avoir fait un Stiler.


End file.
